Kaiju Habitat XI
by Zwall-Deactivated
Summary: Captured and placed one a remote island, Three Kamacuras are forced to fight two predators. Habitat XI1 A.K.A. M1 is the begining of a series of islands that will contain kaiju to place them out of Japan's way.PART 2 Kameobas, Anguirus, Baragon, Varan
1. Kamacuras

The hissing mist rose from the deep jungle of a newly discovered island. An expedition was launched in hopes of finding a new place to keep kaiju, for mankind had captured a good proportion of these terrible creatures.

All the expedition had found were a few mushrooms and an old carcass of a Kamacuras. (Kamacuras was a giant praying mantis-like kaiju.) Meaning that this was a previous habitat for the large creatures.

After around another hour of expectation, the place was dubbed "M-1" as in monster habitat 1. A tug boat brought in three extremely large crates, a 60 man crew and materials for making an electric barrier. The crates weren't opened until around a month after their arrival, after the crew made an electric field and fence around the island.

After the departure of the men, the crates slowly began to open…

Three Kamacuras emerged from one and immediately started to forge for food and shelter. They scattered as another one was opened, revealing the ultimately large spider Kumonga, a well-known predator of the giant insects. The next container held an insect queen, known as Megaguirus It was dragonfly-like in appearance.

The three Kamacuras were faced with two predators. They poked their heads out of their hiding places to see the flickering of the green electric fence and Kumonga, whom was looking for them. The Megaguirus was flying towards the inner jungle. One Kamacuras made a break for it, running past the Kumonga and aiming for the flickering of the fence. Its plan was obvious, to fly back to clivilation were food was common and threats were scarce.

SLAM!

The behemoth mantis was slammed and shocked, releasing a terrible screech of pain, which attracted the attention of one hungry spider…

The pain-filled monster made a break for it, flying upwards and towards the forest, but it was far too late. Kumonga had its leg snared in the thickest webbing ever. With a quick movement of its head, the giant arachnid brought its fleeing prey to the ground. Stunned by its sudden movement, the gigantic mantis was motionless.

The other two Kamacuras had fled, hoping to find prey and shelter from Kumonga. The third, captured by Kumonga, was in a hopeless state as the large spider incased its easily won prey in an immensely thick webbing cocoon. The spider dragged its still living meal into the thick jungle, to find a new home to eat its prize in.

The still fleeing Kamacuras had run at least three miles by the time they started to slow down. The behemoth mantis duo had never been so scared. Their comrade had been lost to a predator; they were stuck with the very same one on an island with seemingly no way out.

Kumonga's web was thicker than normal, or at least to the trapped Kamacuras. Breathing was difficult, if it even mattered. It knew that Kumonga would use its poison barb to kill it anyway, why hadn't it before?

Kumonga walked away from the suffering mantis, in search for the others it had heard. It vowed to capture all of them before killing even one.

The other Kamacuras were starving now, three days after their arrival on M-1. Their weariness would be the very death of them if they didn't find shelter soon. But soon the dullness of their starving would come to an end, as they wandered towards the home of Kumonga…

The mantis duo stopped at the entrance, the danger of Kumonga slightly leaking out. Kumonga gave no hesitation and leaped upon the Kamacurases! Kumonga started wrapping them both in even thicker webbing than they ever experienced. They soon felt themselves being dragged into the home of the behemoth spider.

An hour later, the Kamacurases were reunited, but in the worst of ways. They were wrapped in a web ready to be devoured by Kumonga. But just get it over with! They thought.

Or at least two of them, for the other struggled its way to and forth. Until finally, luck blessed the creature. It's claw broke the webbing just as the spider arrived. Unfortunately, luck was not granted to the other Kamacurases. They were barbed with poison just as the other left the cave seemingly unnoticed.

But something blocked out the sun as the last Kamacuras ran through the forest.

It was a swarm of Megaguirus' servants! The giant queen insect lead the creatures to Kumonga's cavern, most likely for a feast. Kamacuras hatched an idea as soon as it glanced upwards. A large rock was hovering above the entrance, whoever came out was in for it.

Disgusting noises came from the cave, like something organic being squished alive.

Then came Megaguirus alone, no minions or Kumonga. The Kamacuras pushed with all its might on the rock, which gave on the first touch.

SQUISH!

Megaguirus was dead.

Kamacuras flew down, willing to see if the monster was alive or not.

Lucky for it, it was a fatal hit.

Kamacuras ate the remains of its vanquished foes, screeching its victory over predator…

But soon would come another.


	2. Varan

Monster Habitat XI2- Varan, Baragon, Anguirus and Kameobas!

Three months after the first artificial habitat was created, Japan already had at least five islands prepared for monsters to be contained in. Once again they dragged in giant crates, four this time.

The crates burst open as four giant kaiju fled humanity and took cover in the terrains of the large island. One fled to the water, another to the cliffs, one vanished into the jungle and the last burrowed away.

Five hours finally passed as the monsters slowly crept forth for the hiding places. Oh, how humanity had grown so cruel. To lure them in by mating calls and infant screeches.

Oh well, that was all behind them now. They could live in (if god would let it,) harmony.

Varan, after scanning from the cliffs, roared to claim this mountainous terrain as his own. Anguirus took ward of this roar, and retreated to the jungle. Kameobas did not even surface, he didn't care. But Baragon roared a challenge to the flying kaiju!

Varan screeched a warning to the burrowing creature, but Baragon still challenged his might. The behemoth screeched once more, but Baragon still denied. Varan leapt off his perch and swooped down on Baragon, barely scratching his hide although. In response, Baragon opened his jaws and aimed at the gliding demon.

KKKKKKKKHHHHOOOOMMM!!!

A heat ray poured from the demon's mouth, enveloping Varan in flames. The creature fled and left Baragon to claim his territory.

Varan ran towards the sea to distinguish the still glowing flames, but Kameobas took it the wrong way and saw Varan as a threat. His neck stretched out and slammed into the flaming lizard, making him change course for the jungle.

But, as fate would have it, Anguirus also took it the wrong way and thought it was another kaiju. Anguirus charged and used his tail to flip himself in the air, then slam down on Varan, ending his pain.

I'M ENDING THE XI SERIES EARLY, SORRY.

This is the end of the second, seriously.


End file.
